The Twelve Days Of Christmas
by Heartaches and Cheap Wine
Summary: ...Dean Winchester Style. Dean has an Important question to ask Naomi, so he gives her gifts on each of the 12 days to psych himself up for it. but they're not the usual gifts. They're Dean style gifts... Rated for Language. Dean/OC.
1. On The First Day Of Christmas

**Disclaimer:** Dont own the Winchester boys no matter how much i want to! they belong to the CW and Kripke.n Also any songs or lyeucs arent owned by me either.

**A/N: **Hey Guys! happy Holidays! hope you all had a great christmas and a nice rest! LOL

Anyways, this is my festive treat for you guys with a bit of a twist. As the title says its the 12 days of Christmas, which means, you guy are gonna get a chapter on each of the 12 days. :) Creative i know! LOL

So, a bit of foreword. this is set BEFORE Sam goes to Stanford.

A **MASSIVE** thankyou to my Beta **Camlann** who added the awesomeness in and fixed my messy bits up!

Also, If any of you guys have Being Following my Naomi Nichols series, this features her AND remember the ultimatum she mentioned in **The Hardest Part Of Letting Go Is Holding On**? Well this explains it all :)

Have fun reading and hit the little review button at the bottom!

K

xox

* * *

On The First Day Of Christmas…

Naomi let out a contented sigh as she dropped the bags of gifts, wrapping paper and cards onto the table and proceeded to unwind the scarf from her neck. The blinking of the answering machine alerted her to the fact she had at least one message left in the three hours she had been out. Dropping the scarf onto the table and peeling off her gloves and jacket, she maneuvered towards the other side of the room where the messages—all from her mother, no doubt—were flashing away like the fairy lights on the tree. Hanging up her coat in the closet, she pressed the button and the drone of the answering machine mechanical voice filled the room, informing Naomi that she had 4 messages, allowing Naomi to walk back towards the table where she had dumped the bags of the last few gifts she had had to pick up, this Christmas Eve.

"_Hi sweetheart, it__'__s Mom, just making sure you remembered to buy Aunt Beatrice a little gift__…__brandy would do, I__'__m sure. Well, I have to go and finish icing the cake__—__we__'__ll chat later! Love you, bye!__"_

Naomi sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward as she pulled out the first box from the bag. A broach. Her Aunt Beatrice who liked a drink's Christmas gift. Setting it on the table she waited for the second message to play.

"_Hey N, it__'__s me, just making sure you__'__re not dead or anything and letting you know I landed in Michigan, safe and sound. So Merry Christmas in case I don__'__t get to talk to you before then! Catch you back here for New Year__'__s!__"_

"Lola, Lola, Lola," Naomi giggled and shook her head as she continued to unpack the bags. She had two messages left before she could delete them and go have a quick shower before making the Christmas Eve dash back home to her parents place in New York.

"_Hey girl, it__'__s Anna, just calling to make sure that little ass of yours is at my place for the New Year__'__s bash of the millennium. So gimme a ring when you get this, bye!__"_

Reaching for her cell from her jeans pocket, Naomi began to dial Anna's number before the fourth message played, and the familiar huskiness of a male voice echoed through the room.

"_Hey, Mimi, it__'__s me, Dean... Um, couldn__'__t get you on your cell, and you gotta delete voicemails, babe,__"_Naomi chuckled over the gruff laughter on the other side and walked over to the phone. "_Anyways,, this is probably pointless, since you__'__re probably at your parents by now but ah, what the hell, right?__ I__f Sammy had his way, you wouldn__'__t get this until you came back, but I wanted to do it my way__—__screw tradition. It__'__s never really been my thing, and I figured, seeing as we__'__d be in town during the New Year__'__s parties and you__'__d be back here too, it would be better to at least get things started. So yeah. It__'__s in the closet near the huge-ass pile of shoes. Happy hunting, babe.__"_

Naomi blinked a few times, his words slowly sinking into her confused brain.

_It's in the closet? What the hell is he talking about?_ Naomi left the answering machine to run through her list of options as she raced into her bedroom and pulled open the closet door, looking down at the shoes before scanning the closet for something that looked out of place.

"Come on, come on," she muttered as she flipped the light on, looking around for whatever "it" was. Naomi frowned when she saw nothing and dropped to her knees letting out a huffing breath and glared around the closet.

_Near the shoes, huh? Way to be specific, Dean. _

Her shoes were on the floor and up the side in the little shelves and on the other wall in the…Naomi's eyes suddenly zeroed in on a shiny box next to the red and white tennis shoes in the top pouch, excitement filling her as she stood and reached up for the little box. Holding it in her hands, a goofy smile spread over her features as she fingered the bow and walked over to her bed.

Flipping open the gift tag, Naomi's eyebrows shot up in surprise before a giggle made its way past her lips.

"_On the first day of Christmas, Dean Winchester gave to me__…"_

Naomi pulled the bow genuinely curious at the contents of the little box. Unwrapping the paper, Naomi pulled open the lid and folded back the tissue paper, her brow furrowing in confusion at the key glinting back at her. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Naomi asked out loud as she picked the key up from the box and inspected it from all angles. It was a car key. It was most _definitely_ not a spare for the Impala—Dean wouldn't even let _Sam_ drive it, let alone _her,_ especially not with her track record. And _her_ car, her beloved Mustang was in the shop getting fixed after she added another mailbox casualty to her track record when she was back in New York for Thanksgiving. Naomi frowned and looked around the room for another clue. Before looking back in the box and spotting the carefully placed piece of red paper. _Red on red__—__nice, Dean, even I wouldn__'__t have thought of that. Idiot. _Naomi shook her head and took the paper out of the box, sitting the key and box on the bed.

_It's a key! I'm not telling you what it's for. You'll see when you get to New York, providing you found this before you left otherwise it will have been pointless… Dean_

_P.S. There'll be three presents waiting for you when you get back._

Naomi growled in frustration and threw herself back onto the bed, the promise of three of Dean's cryptic gifts in one go not enough to make up for her not getting her gift tomorrow.

_Stupid parents. Stupid Christmas. Stupid flight. SHIT! Flight!_ Naomi sprang off of the bed, putting the key safely into her pocket as she glanced at the clock. Half past four. _Just enough time to wrap the presents and shove them in my case before I have to go. _Naomi darted into the living room and over to the table, quickly sorting out the bags, gifts and wrapping paper for each present before another time check. Quarter to five.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _Naomi cursed as she sped over to the kitchen area and grabbed some scissors and raced back over to the table, cutting as quickly and as neatly as she was expertly trained to do. A normal person would have taken about half an hour to wrap the presents she had laid on the table, but Naomi took all of ten items and wrapped them in fifteen minutes, using her years of practice at fashion design to cut and fold with speed and precision. Letting out a breath, she ran back into the room for her suitcase and dumped it on the floor, filling it with the presents and closing it securely. Giving the place one last check, Naomi grabbed her bag and case and walked out of the room, Dean's key still in her pocket.

* * *

Naomi pulled her coat around her as she stepped off of the plane, the chilly air of JFK airport swirling around her causing her almost elbow length chocolate brown curls to blow wildly in the frosty air.

"I knew there was a reason I liked LA so much,"Naomi grumbled under her breath, practically running across the tarmac to the blacked out car that was waiting for her, her father having promised there would be someone there to get her luggage providing she used the red case her father had sent her. Naomi hated airports enough without having to look for her own luggage so she dismissed the horrible feeling she always got when she used one of her dad's many privileges.

"Evening, Miss Nichols," the chauffeur smiled cheerfully as he opened the door for her.

"Good evening, Charles," she said with a smile, climbing in as the man her dad had obviously sent brought her bag across the tarmac. Shaking her hair back into place, Naomi fumbled around in her bag until she found her hat and gloves, pulling the hat on and cursing softly as Charles rounded a bend, narrowly avoiding another car who was speeding and zigzagging across the street and her gloves went sliding to the floor.

_Damn it._ Naomi thought as she leaned over to grab them from the floor. "Ouch!" she squeaked when something sharp dug into her side. Leaning back, she dug into her pocket, giggling when she pulled out the key that Dean had given her.

"Everything okay, Miss Nichols?" Charles asked from the front seat, and Naomi nodded, a massive smile on her face as she settled back down into the seat and waited for her parents' house to come into view.

* * *

Naomi climbed out of the car and smiled when her mother walked down the steps to give her a hug.

"It's so good to see you, darling," her mother whispered softly in her ear. "I've missed you." Naomi squeezed her mother back and let out a breath as her mother kissed her on the cheek.

"I've missed you too, Mom." Naomi grinned as she pulled her hand bag back onto her shoulder. "How've you been?" she asked as she followed her mother into the house.

"I've been good, sweetheart—well, as good as can be expected under the circumstances, the chemo is taking its toll a little but that's nothing for you to worry that pretty little head of yours about. Richard, your daughter's home!" she called as the passed the foot of the stairs making their way into the reception room.

"I'm out here, Belle," Richard laughed as he made his way in from the garage at the side of the house. He placed a kiss against the side of his wife's head before holding out his arms for his daughter. "Come here, princess," he smiled, and Naomi threw her arms around her dad's neck, holding him close to her and giggling when the familiar feeling of tears filled her eyes. "I've missed you, Princess," Richard whispered, and Naomi nodded back.

"Yeah, Dad, I missed you, too." Naomi cleared her throat and laughed when her mother wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Come here." Naomi held her arms out and pulled her mother into a close hug.

"Excuse me, Mr. Nichols," Charles interrupted, "There's a man outside that needs a signature from Miss Nichols for the delivery." **

"Delivery?" Naomi asked confused, letting go of her parents as she stared back at Charles with a blank expression, only realizing a moment later that he was still waiting for a response. "Oh, um, thanks, Charles," she blurted out, patting the man on the arm as she hurried past him and out the front door. "MY CAR!" she yelled happily as she raced down the steps.

"Miss Nichols?" the delivery man asked as she ran past him to the car, stroking it lovingly as the man looked on, a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, that's me." Naomi turned abruptly to him, holding out her hand for the clipboard and pen.

"Uh…." the man trailed off, an amused smile on his face as Naomi threw her hair over her shoulder and took the pen and board from him.

"Hector Aframian?" she murmured sceptically, casting a raised eyebrow at the delivery guy, eyebrow lifted in a perfect arch, as she scribbled her name on the signature line halfway down the page, handing him back the board.

"Uh, yeah…you don't know him?" The man asked, as he gazed down at the piece of paper.

"Maybe." Naomi said noncommittally. "Did you see him?"

"Yes ma'am," the man nodded as he handed Naomi her keys.

"Describe him."

"Tall, had a younger, taller guy with him, brown hair--"

"Leather jacket? Kind of a rugged looking bad boy? Drove an Impala?" Naomi inquired and the guy nodded , looking startled when laughter bubbled from Naomi's mouth. "Yeah, I know him." Naomi turned from the man and walked back to her car, throwing the door open and climbing behind the wheel for the first time in a few weeks.

Naomi glanced around the car and pulled open the glove compartment, grinning at the little envelope she found inside.

_So I'm wondering--what the hell kinda bird is a partridge!? And what the fuck was it doing in a pear tree? Seriously. Anyways, I thought you'd like the car more than some pansy-ass tree and a bird shitting all over the place, and I had a few days between hunts, so I took the liberty of borrowing your car from the shop and fixed it myself. Did a hell of a lot better job than they ever could, if I do say so myself. Can't believe you put a car like that into a shop. Those idiots wouldn't know their asses from a hole in the ground. Next time, just ask me—I'll fix it for you, and I won't even make you pay. Not in dollars at least.. Anyways, await further instructions. _

_Merry Christmas._

_Dean._

_P.S if you think you're getting a car every day, think again._

Naomi laughed and sat in the car, waiting for the man to drive off before getting out and walking up to her worried parents.

"What was that all about?" Richard asked as his daughter jogged up the stairs.

"Nothing. A friend fixed up my car as a Christmas present," she told him easily, preferring to avoid any further questioning on the subject, lest her father get wind of it being Dean that she was referring to—touchy subject. "Let's go inside," she said quickly, catching her mother's eye as she changed the subject. "It's too cold out here." Naomi took her mother's hand and led her into the house, leaving her father to follow behind them. She caught her dad casting one last look back at the car before shrugging, apparently willing to let it go this time. She sighed with relief, relaxing enough that her curiosity suddenly came rushing back.

_Three gifts when I get back, huh? Hmm…_

_If I got my car fixed this time, I wonder what else he's come up with. There're still eleven days of Christmas left to go…_

Whatever it was, she knew, it was gonna be good.


	2. On The Second Day Of Christmas

**Disclaimer;** See chapter uno.

**A/N:** so its the second day and Dean's given her her car back, what else could he have instore for her?

One again **thanks** to my Darling Beta **Camlann** who made this awesome for you guys :)

Enjoy!

K

xox

* * *

On the Second Day of Christmas….

Naomi groaned as she turned over in bed, her head feeling as though someone was sitting on it.

_Okay, that much champagne—not a good idea, _Naomi thought as she rolled over, her foot catching on something at the foot of her bed. Sitting up, she realised that it was her Christmas stocking, which was always waiting there on Christmas Day. Naomi slowly reached forward, jumping in fright when "You Shook Me All Night Long" suddenly filled the empty white space.

_What the—the phone! Shit, where's the phone?_ Finding it buried amid the sheets, she groggily pressed the Send key to answer.

"Hello?" she croaked, surprised she could still talk at all. Champagne was bad enough but mix it with wine, and it's a nightmare for her, but whiskey on the other hand that's so much easier on the hangover side, she thought blearily, completely missing the response from the other end of the line. "What? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"_I _said_ Merry Christmas, but judging by how you sound, I'd guess you've already gotten a head start on the 'merry' part,"_ the voice replied and sending a shiver of awareness through her, even as she smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Dean." Naomi lay back slowly, tugging the stocking with her.

"_So, hitting the sauce a little hard there, are we, Mimi? Damn girl", _he said with a chuckle.

"What can I say? Nobody throws a party like the Nichols family," she told him with a giggle.

"_Yeah, I bet," he replied with a hint of amusement. " Anyway, it's in the car."_

"What?" Naomi asked as she took the chocolate coins out of the stocking followed by an orange, an apple and peanuts.

"_You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?" _Dean grumbled and a smile spread across Naomi's face.

"Make you say what? I have no idea what you're talking about, Winchester." She barely bit back the giggle as she sat up again, pulling three boxes out of the stocking.

"_On the second day of Christmas, Dean Winchester gave to me, go out to your freaking car and see."_

"Aw, Dean you're a poet, and you didn't even know it!" Naomi giggled as she tugged on the ribbon of the largest box.

"_You suck, you know that?"_

"You wish." she said simply, relishing in Dean's sharp intake of breath. "So, why don't you be a good boy and tell me whereabouts in the car I can find day two's gift?" Naomi asked, grinning at the necklace and earring set from her parents that they no doubt expected her to wear today.

"_Why should I tell you?"_

"Because I'm sure I can find a way to reward you for being such a good boy."

"_Well, when you put it that way…it's _u_nder the passenger seat._"

"By the way, how long has it taken you to work all this out?" Naomi asked as she opened the other box, rolling her eyes at the ring inside. Her mother never did know how to shop for something small for her, everything was diamonds and rubies, never a simple little plain silver band. It had to be huge. Naomi loved her mother, but hated the woman's taste in jewellery.

"_Not long— I'm more than just a pretty face you know." Dean stated and Naomi smirked._

"I'll second that, and most of the female population of America will agree, besides , you pretty much know me well enough to get me something we'll both like. Thanks for fixing the car, by the way. You didn't have to," Naomi whispered down the phone sincerely as she slipped the massive gem stone onto her finger.

"_Uh, _yeah_,I did—I wasn't gonna let some punk-ass kid who knows nothing about vintage cars put his greasy paws on your car. She would've been ruined," _Dean mumbled and cleared his throat. _"Well, look, I gotta run. Sammy'll be up soon…"_

"Alright then, Prince Charming. Thanks again, baby. You're making this holiday with the dysfunctional family a whole lot easier." Naomi pulled open the last box and grinned at the Rolling Stones watch that was in it. From her dad. Trust him to know her better than anyone else.

"_No problem Mimi, talk to you soon._" Dean hung up with a click and Naomi put her cell on the bedside cabinet and got out of bed to go shower and dress to face the said family on Christmas morning, and of course, get Dean's gift.

* * *

Naomi finished pulling her hair up into a half up do and let the rest hang down in curls over her bare shoulders, touching the top of her pink 1950's style proms dress and ballet pumps. The girl in the mirror that looked back at Naomi couldn't have been further from who she actually was. The pink satin and the jewels weren't who Naomi Isabella Nichols was anymore. She loved nothing more than a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a good bottle of beer. The princess in the mirror was the illusion that her dad had of her. _But when I am with Dean, I can be who I want to be,_ and she loved that feeling. Naomi's head shot up from her feet at that realization. She had used the words "love" and "Dean" in the same sentence.

_Crap_. _Don't make anything more out of this than it is, Naomi. It's just sex. Really good sex. Oh, and presents._

Shaking her head, Naomi debated going into the wardrobe and getting her tiara to finish the stupid outfit off. Eager to get to the gift that Dean had promised, Naomi quickly sprayed some perfume and walked out of her room and down the large staircase, slipping out of the house into the garage before anyone noticed her.

_Under the passenger seat. _

Naomi quickly flipped the light on and walked around to the other side of the car, gently easing the door open and crouching down to find the gift. Slipping a thin hand under the seat Naomi felt a largish box and pulled it towards her, childish anticipation welling up inside of her. Putting the box onto the seat Naomi climbed into the car after it and untied the bow—_probably tied by Sam__—_and lifted the lid, grinning uncontrollably at the contents.

_On the second day of Christmas Dean Winchester gave to me… two bottles of Jack to deal with that crazy family of yours. Don't ever say I'm not good to you—thought I would give you that little bit of common and dangerous style you like so much. Make sure you hide it from Aunt Beatrice. And don't drink it all in one go— you still have to get that car back to LA safe and sound. Or as safe as it _can_ be with _you_ behind the wheel. You'll have to leave tomorrow if you wanna be back by the 28th. I mean, without speeding, because let's face it—you and speeding don't exactly go well together. Shit happens every damn time you speed. So don't. It'll be a long-ass drive, but at least it'll give you some form of practice. Crash it again and I won't fix it. Not even for special payment or that thing you can do with your tongue. Well…maybe for the thing you can do with your tongue. But that's it!_

_  
Dean._

Naomi grinned at the note, and began carefully packing the bottles and note back into the box and under the seat for later, unsure why there were tears beginning to form in her eyes.

* * *

Naomi took a deep breath before pushing the door open, a large, fake smile fixed in place. She really didn't have time for family that only bothered to come for the booze at Thanksgiving or Christmas, generally without a call or a message to forewarn their arrival.

_Especially now. Why can't I spend this Christmas with Mom and Dad? Hell it could be our last as a family. _With her mother refusing treatment, wanting them to remember her the way she is and not the way the chemotherapy would make her. Well, when this treatment was up and it didn't work, there would be no more. There would be no point apparently.

"Honey?" Isabella's voice echoed, and Naomi's head snapped up to meet her mother's gentle gaze. "Are you okay?"

"I think I just had a little too much champagne last night, Mom," she replied with a wink for her mother, who rolled her eyes and laughed. Spotting a familiar figure across, Naomi winced inwardly, stepping closer to her mother and father. "There's Aunt Beatrice—hide me, Mom."

"Why, Naomi!" Beatrice shrilled from the other corner of the room.

_Too late. Shit. _

"I don't think I've seen you looking so beautiful!" Beatrice continued, walking over to the alcohol cabinet where Richard was currently making Naomi a Bloody Mary, her sworn hangover remedy. "Wait." she stopped close enough to Naomi for her to smell the stench of the alcohol from her breath. "You've put on weight." she said simply and Naomi raised her eyebrows turning to her father.

"She always looks beautiful and she's still the same size as she's been for the past few years," Richard said tightly, obviously having some issues with her, too.

"Well, make sure you stay that way, guys go off you when you get fat." Aunt Beatrice warned and reached for Naomi's bloody Mary, sipping it and holding up to the room.

"I'll make you another." Richard seethed.

"Thanks." Naomi smiled at her father. "Merry Christmas everyone."

_This is going to be a long assed day._

_

* * *

_

Naomi laughed politely as Beatrice slurred her way through another bad joke, praying for this day to end so she could get into her car, and drive back to LA, and sleep in her own bed, preferably with Dean.

_Why does it all come back to him? Stop thinking about him already. Naomi you're still doing it. Ah, pie. Dean likes pie. Just announce you're leaving…_

"Um, I hate to call it a night so soon, but…" Naomi cleared her throat and waited for her aunt to _finally_ stop laughing at her ridiculous joke so she could speak. "I have a previous engagement back home in LA, and if I'm going to make it as promised, I need to get on the road rather early tomorrow. Mom, Dad, I hope you don't mind if I excuse myself for the evening?" Naomi smiled her best smile at her father, hoping she could win him over this time as usual.

"Of course not, my dear," her mother said, laying a hand on Richard's arm as he started to frown.

"Why not take a flight out? Richard suggested. "Book an early afternoon flight, and we can have the car shipped to LA," he finished, smiling a little when Naomi shook her head.

"You know as well as I do what happened the last time you shipped it—we had to ship it back so they could fix the damage," Naomi pointed out, smiling at her mother now, too.

"Alright. Good night, Princess. Don't leave in the morning without telling us goodbye." Her father warned her and Naomi nodded her promise, her mother winking at her as Naomi happily slipped away from the dinner table, safe in the knowledge that Dean would be waiting for her at the end of her 'long-ass' road trip.

_Dean. Again. Its just withdrawal symptoms for the really great sex we have. Isn't it?_


	3. On The Third Day Of Christmas

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**A/N:** Day three, and so far Dean's given her her ar and two bottles of Jack Daniels....what could be coming next?

A Massive thank you to my darling **Camlann **she's an angel and got this fixed up for me!

Also a shout out to **9DeanWinchester9**, who has been a bit ill recently! Get well soon babe!

Enjoy and **Review**, please! they make my day!

K

xox

* * *

On the Third Day Of Christmas.

Naomi did a final check around the room to make sure she hadn't left any evidence of her late night drinking session lying around. She'd taken Dean's advice and hadn't drunk the two bottles, instead only having a few drinks from one. She had to be fit to drive after all and she couldn't run the risk of going home without the car. Naomi pulled on her leather jacket, her brown hair weighed down by the heavy material until she lifted it out, freeing it to hang over her shoulders as she grabbed her purse and her luggage closing the door behind her.

Naomi peered into the living room as she placed her bags down at the door. "Alright, I'm all ready to go." Naomi smiled when her father nodded and got up from the chair he was sitting in and made his way over to her.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright to drive?" Richard asked as he pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Yes Dad, I'm fine to drive. I barely drank anything at dinner last night, I _promise._" Naomi smiled at her father who rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle as he released her.

"You should go and say goodbye to your mother." Richard told her and Naomi nodded.

"Yeah, where is she?"

"In the kitchen—where else?" Richard laughed and Naomi giggled, linking her arms through her father's as they walked out into the main hall and down to the kitchen where the smell of cookies overwhelmed them.

"There're my two darlings!" Isabella smiled and walked towards them, throwing her arms around her daughter in a hug. "Are you going now?" she asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, I have to if I wanna make it back in time." Naomi said with a regretful smile, breathing in the scent of the kitchen when her mother let her go. It had always smelled like this for as long as Naomi could remember. Long summer nights and winter days spent making cookies, cream cakes, pies and biscuits resonated in her mind fondly. _I__'__ll miss this as soon as I__'__m on the road. But as long as I get some of those cookies over there, I__'__ll be fine._

"I've already made up three boxes for you to take with you," Isabella piped up and Naomi grinned, her whole face lighting up. Isabella chuckled and Richard threw his head back on a laugh as Naomi slipped fluidly past her mother and over to the three boxes that were sitting on the work top.

"These?" Naomi almost squealed.

"Yeah, now come here and give your mother a kiss before you leave!" Isabella smiled and Naomi walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek and hugged her before giving her father the same and walking slowly to the door as they followed, her father going over the safety instructions again and again.

"I'll be back in a weeks for you're birthday Dad—I'll be fine."

_When do they shut up so I can get De- no way am I even going there, especially not with my parents standing here. _

"Bye, sweetheart! Call us when you stop for the night!" Isabella said as Naomi balanced the boxes of cookies in one hand and grabbed at her luggage with the other.

"Let me," Richard offered, taking the boxes off of her.

"Why, Daddy, such a gentleman." Naomi winked and picked up the bag and case, making her way down the steps and opening the back door of the car, sliding the case in behind the seat and putting the bag on the seat before she closed the door, grateful that Charles had loaded her gifts into the trunk for her a few hours before.

Richard stood holding the boxes, waiting for her to get behind the wheel and put her seatbelt on before handing them to her through the window. "Give us a call, honey, and drive safely for heaven's sake.".

"Yes, Dad, I'll drive as safely as a Nichols can." she winked at him, his own track record far worse than Naomi's. Naomi gunned the engine, not daring to look at her parents reaction as she revved again, waiting until she had pulled away to shout "Bye!" over the noise of the engine.

* * *

Naomi was currently halfway through singing along to Bon Jovi's "Always Run to You," thoughts of Dean swirling in her head, thoughts of how Dean was just like that and how she always seemed to think about him at the most inappropriate times, and so what that she hasn't been with another guy for the past eighteen months, it didn't mean that he meant more to her, she just didn't have the time. Naomi slowed down from 80mph on the almost deserted interstate to 65mph and reached for her cell. _Maybe if I call him he'll get the hell out of my head._

"Hey." She grinned into the receiver, the sound of a fight in the background over the line made her laugh as she pressed down a little harder on the gas, the car speeding up ever so slightly to 70mph under her most gentle touch.

"_Uh, hi." _came the slightly breathless reply_._

"You busy?" Naomi asked, frowning as a breathless _oomph_ echoed through the phone, and the sound of muffled grunting hit her ear.

_Oh shit. _

"Yeah, a little bit," Dean answered, his voice muffled. "Shit, hang on," he told her, sounding more than a little disgruntled as he held the phone away and bit out a muffled "Quit it—I'm on the phone" to whoever was with him.

Naomi couldn't believe the jealousy and hurt welling up inside her at the thought of some other girl in his bed. "Why did you even answer the phone? Because it sounds like you've got your hands full. Look Dean, how about you call me back when you're not with some other girl?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she cringed, knowing that the jealously was completely unfounded and totally unfair.

_After all, it's not like we agreed to be mutually exclusive about the whole sex-and-relationship thing. He didn't promise me anything. This is stupid. He's allowed to have someone else. Its _just sex.

"_Whoa, hostile much? It's not even like that. First of all, if I was with another girl right now, I wouldn't have picked up the damn phone, because that's just wrong." he justified_

_Not exactly the assurance I was looking for, Dean,_ she thought angrily.

"_Second of all," he continued, "Sammy's the only _girl_ here with me—he wont accept the fact that oldest gets the rights to life and bitches shut their cake hole, he's being stubborn, like a girl. so…hang on…"_

It was obvious by the sounds coming through the phone that Dean was, in fact, telling the truth. And it was equally obvious that he had pretty much grown tired of wrestling for control of the remote, because based on what she was hearing, Sam was about to get his ass handed to him

"_You're not even watching it anymore! You're talking to your girlfriend on the phone. Dean I'm not a kid anymore hand it over!" she heard Sam argue hotly. "Ow quit it! DEAN!" _Several muffled thumps could be heard through the open phone line, and Naomi winced a bit as Sam yelled one last time.

"Why don't you give him the remote and talk to me? I'm driving, and I—"

"_Now cut it out, bitch," _she heard him tell Sam before Dean abruptly picked the phone back up. "_Sorry, Mimi. So what did you need? Wait...d__id you just say that you were driving?" _Dean gasped_, "Uh, maybe you should hang up, we all know what--." _

"You know what? Fine," she huffed, not amused with his sense of humor after being on the road all day with nothing but her own thoughts for company. Pulling the cell away from her ear and flipping it closed, she dropped it on the seat next to the already half eaten box of chocolate chip cookies, trying to ignore the bout of angry tears that threatened to spill when his ring tone filled the car. _What the hell is wrong with me today?_

"What?" Naomi snapped.

"_Damn, you're touchy today. __Look, I__'__m sorry, but you don__'__t exactly multi-task well when you__'__re driving. I__'__d rather not talk to you now and get you back in one gorgeous piece than talk to you now and have you smash your car into something because you__'__re distracted.__"_

"_Just talk to me for a few minutes, Dean—is it really that hard?"_

"_Dammit, Naomi, I worry about you when you're driving. I don't want you to get hurt,_" Dean said sincerely, and Naomi snorted, shaking her head disbelievingly.

"Really? Do you honestly give a damn about me?" she blurted out suddenly, not really sure when a minor, hardly-even-qualifies-as-a-squabble conversation became so serious. Naomi didn't know why she was snapping at Dean, being hostile to him.

"_Are you shittin' me? Seriously babe. What the hell?" _he asked, and she could hear the confusion in his voice as he tried to figure out what had suddenly changed.

_Good luck—even _I_ haven't figured it out yet._

"I just wonder sometimes if maybe all you care about is my body and the sex," she said softly, fighting back the tight ache in her chest as she voiced feelings that she'd been pushing away for months now.

"_If it was bothering you, why didn't you just ask me? I'd have told you the truth," _he told her seriously.

"And what's the truth?" she asked, suddenly terrified of what his answer might be.

"_The truth? Well obviously, of course I care about your body and the sex. But…I guess there's more to you than a pretty face." _

_Oh, Dean, _she thought, her heart warming a little at the thought. But then he continued.

"_Yep, in addition to your pretty face, there's also a beautiful ass, a helluva nice rack, and a…I can't say any more in front of Sam, Mimi. It just wouldn't be right," _he told her, and she couldn't help but chuckle, even as her smile slipped a little. She'd hoped he was about to open up and admit he felt something.

_But I should know better—Dean isn't going to tell me how he feels, its not how he works, especially not with Sam there. That was taking into account that he actually _ha_s feelings for me…_

"_Look," _Dean was saying,_ "you're obviously having a shitty day, so to make up for it, I'll go ahead and tell you that your third present is in the trunk."_

"Will this be something _I__'__ll _enjoy or something _you__'__ll_ enjoy?" she asked playfully, trying to lighten up a little despite the dejected mood she'd fallen into. After all, he _was_ being nice to her, and it wasn't like he'd done anything to deserve being bitched at over the phone.

"_Hopefully both—I _know_ I'll like it," _Dean chuckled in that way that only a very self-satisfied male can manage to do before clearing his throat, turning serious for a minute. _"Listen, I'm sorry about before…you know…if I hurt your feelings," _Dean apologized again, and Naomi slowed right down, waiting for a safe place to pull the car over.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I overreacted. I didn't mean to put you on the spot or anything. We're in a sex only relationship -- an awesome sex only relationship. We agreed on that. It's just been a long day, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Cause we agreed on sex, just sex." Naomi rambled, realizing she was really close to spilling out _all_ her thoughts to Dean. Only half realizing that Dean, too, was putting himself on the line to admit that he cared about her. Even if it was slightly.

"_Yeah…well…" _Dean paused, giving Naomi the impression that he wanted to say something, and she found herself holding her breath, hoping he was about to say what she didn't quite have the nerve to say herself. "_…uh, I'll let you drive now, and I'll see you when you get here." _

"You're in LA already?" Naomi asked and Dean laughed.

"_Yeah, waitin' on you to get your slow ass back here. But yeah, I gotta go before Sammy tries again for the remote—he's eyeing it," Dean almost whispered, and Naomi laughed._

"Go get him, tiger." she said and as she heard Dean's laugh and a giggle in the room, _how does he always manage to brighten up my days. Naomi. Its. Just. Sex._

* * *

It took three more hours before Naomi found a spot safe enough to pull over. After she had gotten off of the phone with Dean, She'd ended up stuck in the world's biggest traffic jam, and the nearest rest stop was farther than she wanted to wait. As such, she pulled off on a quiet stretch of an almost deserted road, climbing out of the car and walking around to the trunk to see what day three's surprise would be.

Naomi popped the trunk and moved some of the blankets, and presents that she had got yesterday., finding an inconspicuous white box that could only be the third day gift.

_Where's he getting all of these boxes?_

Naomi closed the trunk and took her gift back into the car and sat it on her lap, opening the lid to reveal her present. _You weren__'__t kidding when you said you__'__d enjoy it more than me were you, Dean? _Naomi held up the garter belt and the stockings, laughing to herself as the black material slid through her fingers. _Nothing like lace and silk, huh Dean?_ Naomi thought as she rifled through the box looking for the third day's note, picking the white card out of the box as she laid the stockings back inside.

_On the third day of Christmas, Dean Winchester gave me to me…_

_Okay, the plan was to get you a French maid outfit, but they only had the huge assed sizes left and there was no way they'd do you justice. And tell me something, what's the difference between a French hen and a good ol' American hen? I'd love to know. Anyways, if you count, there're three things, this being the third day and all. I gotta say, I'm really looking forward to seeing you in them. And getting you out of them. But then again, I might want you too keep them on. You and your long legs in those stockings and…okay I'm getting too into this, and you're not here to help me out, so we're not going to go there. Well we _are_, but not now….later….when you get here._

_Dean_

Naomi shook her head and chuckled slightly putting the note back in the box and putting the lid back on the box. The thoughts of Dean with another woman there to help him out filled Naomi's head again and she banged her hands off of the steering wheel.

_So what if Dean has another girl? It's allowed. He's a guy, he has needs. He's not mine. I'm not his. We have sex. Nothing more to it. Nope. Nothing at all._

Naomi kept repeating those sentences as she tried in vain to convince herself that it was completely normal to feel this way about someone that you definitely weren't falling the slightest bit in love with. Not at all.


	4. On The Fourth Day Of Christmas

**A/N: **Howdy! i own nothing. there i said it.

Anyways, hope you lot had a great holiday period, but i'm back at school and hating it lol Here's chapter 4...later than expected but hey ho lol.

Thanks to **Camlann. **She beta'd this and made it awesome to kudos to her, and thanks to me readers! lol and all those who have this story on alert, it would be nice to hear what you think of it! lol

Anyways, have fun reading kiddies!

K

xox

* * *

On the Fourth Day of Christmas.

Naomi let out a breath as she stared at the stained ceiling of some motel in the middle of nowhere America. _Okay, so it__'__s not the Embassy Suites in Lincoln. But it__'__ll do. _She _should_ have been in the fancy-assed hotel in Lincoln, Nebraska that her father had made a reservation for her, but honestly, she couldn't stand the thought of driving the extra hour to get her to her pad of luxury, not if it meant thinking of Dean the whole damn time.

_Okay, so maybe I was a little off with him yesterday, but come on, it wasn't totally irrational. I mean, I'm not asking him to be 100% _faithful._ because we're so not like that, but like, its just that…oh God. It _was_ irrational. I shouldn't have acted like that, I dunno why I got jealous. I mean I spend a loit of time with him, I'm just addicted to the good sex. I lo-_

As soon as Naomi realized where the train of thought was heading, she rolled over and screamed into the pillow. She hadn't slept very much the night before, the conversation with Dean still going through her mind as well as her annoyance at the jealousy she had felt.

_It's just sex, nothing more to it than that. Come on, Naomi, get a grip and get a guy. That's all this is—I've gotten too focused on just one guy. Go to a bar tonight, find a guy and screw him. There. Problem solved. Just need to get up and get dressed…okay five more minutes here. Thinking about De—_

"Okay, I'm up!" Naomi muttered into the empty room, throwing the covers off and taking long strides to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and quickly turning on the shower, trying to keep her thoughts from turning back to _him_ or from changing her mind. Naomi's head was so filled of thoughts of not having thoughts that she didn't hear "You Shook Me all Night Long" fill up the other room.

_

* * *

_

Naomi finished teasing her hair into place and put the hairspray can down. The rock chick in her would come out to play tonight, to prove her point. She would prove she was attracted to other guys and not just Dean, prove that her mind wasn't totally fixated on him. Prove to herself that she wasn't falling in love with him. Prove to herself that it wasn't his smile that made her smile, that it wasn't only when he held her that she felt safe; other guys could make her feel that way too.

With a sigh, Naomi picked up her lip gloss and applied some to her blood-red lips. Blowing herself a kiss in the mirror, she stood up, wondering if the skirt she was wearing was alright. It was pretty short, but not too short. It came to mid-thigh, and at least her shirt covered her top half…sort of. It was long-sleeved and a high neckline. But it was completely backless, and the bottom hem was considerably higher than her waistline, baring her midrift. Oh well. It would do. Taking one last look in the mirror, Naomi barely recognized the girl in it; her blue eyes were surrounded by a smoky gray liner, her long lashes were curled perfectly, and she'd even broken out her seldom-used blush to apply to her cheeks.

_Okay enough. No more thoughts about _him._ Tonight's about _me_, about getting my head back into the game and proving that I don't love him. No matter what happened yesterday._

Naomi stepped into her heels and picked her up trusty leather jacket, grabbing for her purse and she set out for the door, forgetting that her cell was still lying under her pillow.

* * *

Naomi pushed open the door of the bar and almost choked on the smoky cloud that hit her in the face. She looked around, suddenly very unsure if this was exactly what she wanted to do, but instead shook her head and kept walking, right up to the bar where she pulled out a stool and sat down.

"A Jack and coke." Naomi nodded at the bartender who nodded back and walked off to get her order while she took a look around. There were a few couples, she noticed, who probably hadn't noticed her, or anyone else for that matter. There were a few older men, too, in addition to the smattering of singles that were about her age, decent looking enough, but nothing special. It was like being in a fast food restaurant and staring skeptically at the burgers, knowing full well you had a steak at home.

"Let me get that," a voice came from behind her, pulling her from her thoughts as the bartender placed the drink in front of her.

"Um…thanks," she said, smothering her hesitation as she smiled back at the man who'd come up behind her. He was tall - about six feet, she guessed- muscular and well dressed, a dress shirt and jacket with jeans and boots.

"Shaun," he smiled and held out his hand, which Naomi took and shook, a slight panic coursing through her veins at the realization that there was no flutter of excitement in her stomach when he smiled, no goose-bumps when he touched her. There was nothing.

"Naomi," she told him, not really certain that she wanted to play the game after all. Flirting had never been her thing, especially when it came to strangers. _I always leave the flirting to De__—__shit._ "Thanks for the drink…Shaun."

"No problem. So, as clichéd as this is going to sound, what is a pretty girl like you doing alone in a bar like this?" he asked, his eyes holding a wicked flirty gleam. _But it__'__s not like De--_

"I could ask the same of you, but you're not a pretty girl, obviously." Naomi tried to ignore the annoyance at his blush and the fact he wasn't hitting back with some witty comment about being "all man" and the promise of that fact being proven.

"I live here," Shaun laughed and Naomi shrugged.

"Doesn't mean you have to come _here,_ though, does it?" she reasoned, before taking a sip of her drink.

"I guess not, but I'm a creature of habit. But I haven't seen you around before. You new here?" he asked, taking a sip of his own drink. some fruity little cocktail of sorts. _Dean would laugh himself si--Naomi!_

"No, just passing through on my way home from visiting my parents for Christmas," Naomi said truthfully, looking into his cold blue eyes, searching for a hint of some sort that he wasn't one of those sleazy guys who chatted up girls in bars just to take them out back. _Although, that is what got me into this mess and is what I'm looking for. _Exactly,_ what I'm looking for._

"That sounds nice. So where're you heading?" he asked, eyes trailing up and down her body.

"LA," she answered shortly, turning slightly away from him on the bar stool.

"I haven't been further west than Houston, so I haven't made it to LA yet—what's it like?" he went on, obviously trying to engage her in a decent conversation. _Dean wouldn__'__t have to try so hard._

"It's nice. Sunny." Naomi shrugged, beginning to rethink the idea of coming here, as Shaun nodded.

"So, is there a guy waiting for you back in sunny LA?"

Naomi's eyes shot to meet Shaun's before falling nervously to her feet. She wasn't exactly sure how to answer that one. She _did_ have a guy back home in LA waiting for her, but it wasn't _her _guy. Just a guy that she had _really_ great sex with and nothing more.

"Not really," she told him, shaking her head fractionally. "What about you? Do you have a pretty little lady here?" she asked, deciding to cut him a break and actually respond with more than a two-word sentence.

_Otherwise, I'm admitting failure…nope, not willing to do that._

"Nope." Shaun smiled softly and Naomi smiled back.

"Cool."

_Come on, give me something Shaun, I'm losing this battle to stop thinking about him. _

_

* * *

_

"So yeah, there was this call put out and the girl blamed me for it and I had to tell the police what I was doing at the time, it was embarrassing,." Shaun laughed and Naomi laughed with him.

"So you had to tell them you were in a drag act on the other side of town?" Naomi laughed again, giggling when Shaun nodded and burst into laughter again. When they managed to calm down, Shaun stopped and bit his lip before reaching over to cup Naomi's jaw, gently guiding her face into his, his lips brushing hers in the most gentle of kisses.

Naomi allowed herself to be kissed until the proverbial little light bulb went on in her head and she gently pushed him away.

_Oh. Shit. What am I doing?_

"I don't love you," she murmured. "You're not Dean….Oh, God, I'm in love with him. I totally love him…" Naomi muttered, face flushing with embarrassment when Shaun dipped his head to look in her eyes.

"He's the guy isn't he?" he asked softly, and Naomi looked at him.

"What guy?" her mind was racing, she just wanted Dean, and she wanted him now.

"The guy waiting for you in LA." Shaun smiled and Naomi looked down.

"I didn't…" She trailed off, and Shaun laughed, his hand slipping from her jaw and down to her shoulder.

"You paused too long when I asked you if there was a guy, so I figured there was. You trying to get back at him for something?" he asked softly and Naomi shook her head.

"We've been...kinda seeing each other for two years—just sex, you know? He travels a lot for his job, so he's not around much. It's not really practical to have a steady relationship. I'm kinda here to prove a point." Naomi looked down again, realizing how stupid she sounded.

"So you're trying to prove you aren't in love with him, huh?" Shaun asked sweetly and Naomi nodded, her eyes still glues to the floor. "That never works, but I suggest you go do what I didn't do with someone who meant a lot to me—go find him, and tell him that you love him. Love doesn't wait around forever, and who knows, maybe he feels that way too."

"Nah," Naomi shook her head, "Not Dean, he doesn't let himself get attached, its his job you see, he's never in the one place long enough to get attached." Naomi explained and Shaun nodded.

"Well, maybe he's made an exception for you. I mean, I may not know you very well, but you seem like a great girl. You're pretty awesome, Naomi, but if you still wanna prove that point…" He smiled kindly back at her, winking playfully, and Naomi felt like a fool.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you—it's not fair. Just because I'm all mixed up doesn't give me the right to use you that way. And you're right—about everything. I'm gonna go find him." Naomi said apologetically and Shaun's smile seemed to widen.

"Good. I hope it works out for you," he stated as she stood to go, throwing two twenties down on the bar top.

"Thanks for everything. Have a few on me," she told him warmly, smiling as she pulled her coat on. With one last wink, she all but raced out of the door and onto the busy sidewalk. Naomi opened her purse and rummaged a bit, groaning when her cell was nowhere to be found. "Damn it," she cursed softly and stood for a second before patting her zipped up jacket pockets, realizing with horror that her cell was probably back at the motel. Naomi tried to run the three blocks back to her motel before realizing she would go a hell of a lot faster if she lost the huge assed heels on her boots.

_Yeah, where the biggest heels you have to go for a stroll downtown—real smart, Naomi. _

When Naomi finally got to the motel room, she threw open the door and dived onto the bed, pulling her cell out from under the pillow, her eyes widening at the 10 missed calls she had, all from the same number. Dean's.

* * *

Naomi stood at reception, waiting to pay for the whole night she had used her room, and for the night she wouldn't, all because of her stupid ideas.

_I love Dean Winchester. _The thought bounced about in Naomi's head, and a dopey smile crossed her face.

"Can I help you?" the voice came and Naomi looked at the kid in front of her.

"I wanna check out," She said simply holding out the key to the boy who checked the number and nodded.

"You only paid for one nig--" Naomi cut him off by holding out her gold MasterCard, grinning triumphantly when the boy grunted and took the card from her, sliding it through the card reader and pushing the receipt towards her with a pen and glaring when Naomi used almost half of the receipt to sign her name. Slipping the card back into her purse, she turned her heel and walked swiftly out of the door, jumping behind the wheel and risking a glance back at the annoyed kid staring at her.

_Sorry, kid, but I have a guy to get._

Naomi took to the back-roads having decided that, despite the 55 mph speed limit, it would still be quicker to take the small roads than the traffic filled highways and interstates. So she did. Winding turns and dusty roads, one after another until they all blended into one at the speed she was going, 50, then 60, before she finally settled on 65,

_Better slow it down—Dean would shit a brick if he knew I was going any faster than ten over the speed limit. _She set the cruise control, allowing her mind to stray to Dean again, about what he would do when she told him how she felt, how he would react.

_What if he doesn't feel the same way I do? What if he thinks I'm crazy? What if he _does_ like me? What if he _is_ falling for me, just like I'm falling for him? Will that change anything? How will it work? He's gone for a long time…he's not gonna give up hunting, and I could never ask him to. What if I can't handle it? I mean I know I wouldn't cheat on him, because hell, I can't stand people who cheat when they're in serious relationships…but what if it hurts so much that I do something stupid and screw it all up? What If he does? What if he gets bored with me and _he_ goes looking for someone else? What if he already _has_ someone else? I mean, he's such a nice guy and hot, too. What girl in her right mind wouldn't start sniffing around. And Dean's too nice to tell them to fuck off…shit._

Naomi slammed on the brakes in the deserted road. Just over half an hour of driving with nothing but thoughts of Dean swirling in her head and making her nothing but anxious and crazy, Naomi had finally had enough. She grabbed for the cell on the seat behind her and with trembling feelings dialed his number.

"Hi." Naomi whispered down the line and couldn't believe it when the tears started in her eyes again.

"_Naomi! Where the hell have you been!? I've been losing my fucking mind, here!" _

Naomi's heart raced when she picked up on the relieved tone in his voice and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry Dean," she sobbed, unable to control the tears anymore.

"_Hey, Mimi, what is it? What's wrong?" _Dean asked and Naomi sobbed harder.

_He's being so nice to me, I don't deserve him after this._

"I'm sorry." Naomi sobbed again.

"_Mimi, you gotta calm down and tell me what's wrong—where are you, baby?" _Dean asked and Naomi looked around.

"Bout halfway between wherever I was and LA," she choked out with an embarrassed hiccup, no more managing to gain control of her tears.

"_Damn it. I__'__m sitting in __the motel parking lot that you just came from__, you wouldn__'__t answer your cell I got kinda worried._"

"You came looking for me? How'd you even know where I was?" she sobbed, although much less violently than before.

"_Yeah I came looking for you, you leave some paper trail when you flash those cards you know." _Dean stated on the other side.

"I kissed someone else—I'm sorry. I was confused and it just happened, and it didn't mean anything, and he was so nice about it and he bought me a drink and then I left to come get you, Dean I'm sorry." Naomi tried to calm herself down, being a sobbing mess on one side of the line wasn't going to help anyone.

"_That's okay, Mimi, are you alright? He didn't try anything else with you?"_

Naomi shook her head before remembering that he was talking to her through the cell. "No, he was really nice about it, helped me realize that I needed to come find you. I wanna see you." she whispered the last part down the line, letting out a sigh as it dawned on her that she had practically just admitted that she liked him for more than just sex. Naomi held her breath and prayed that Dean wouldn't pick up on it, not right now anyway.

"_Right, I__'__ll come and get you, do you know where you are exactly?__"_ Dean asked softly and Naomi bit down on her lip to stop more tears.

"I'm not too far off Ashland right now, so I'll drive on and get you there, There's a motel, about 7 minles from the city centre, Gretna Super 8 motel, I've stayed there once. Its nice, but I could come back and get you if you sit tight..." Naomi trailed off, the offer was made so she wouldn't seem like a complete bitch, dragging Dean hundreds of miles away from what ever he was doing because she was being a complete idiot.

"_No, meet me at that motel. Stay there and don__'__t leave. __Just __sit tight, babe__—__I__'__ll be there as soon as I can__._" Pressing the end key when the call ended, Naomi dropped her cell onto the seat and leaned forwards, her head pressed against the steering where.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I sitting here crying? C'mon, pull yourself together, Naomi—you're acting ridiculous—he's not even mad. Or at least, he didn't sound mad. He sounded worried…it sure as hell sounded like it, anyway. Maybe Shaun was right—maybe there _is_ a chance he feels the same way. Maybe, just maybe, this isn't as casual as we agreed it would be._

_

* * *

_

Naomi found the motel and called Dean to tell him the room number. She had made sure to get a double room, for Sam, as she knew Dean wouldn't go for the idea of Sam being left alone in another room, not if their father wasn't around to watch over him in Dean's absence. And since Dean hadn't mentioned his father being with them, it stood to reason that Sam would therefore be with Dean, under his older brother's watchful eye. _No matter how much it pissed Sam off_, she thought absently.

She walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a coffee, catching her reflection in the mirror, almost dropping the cup in fright. Her hair and gone from a tamed mess to just a mess, her make up was all over his face. _Dean__'__s gonna be here soon and I__'__m walking around looking like the living dead. Charming. He__'__ll blast me full of rock salt, or silver or whatever you kill zombies with__…_

Naomi sat the cup down on the counter and walked over to her case and took out her makeup wipes and hairbrush, ready to attempt to fix herself. It took her all of ten minutes to get rid of the makeup and a further ten to tie her hair up in a reasonable fashion. Naomi quickly put some more mascara back on and a touch of lighter blush, nothing too over the top, but at least she was presentable.

Almost on cue, the door rattled and Naomi stood up and walked over, keeping the chain in place as she opened the door a crack to peek outside, smiling back at Dean when he grinned at her.

_Go away butterflies! Please!_

Naomi shut the door over again and took the chain off, opening the door as calmly as possible and letting him come in.

"Hi," she whispered shyly, inwardly cringing at how stupid she sounded.

"Hey," Dean grinned back, closing the distance between them as she closed the door again.

"Where's Sammy?" Naomi asked, as she reached for the chain on the door.

"At that little diner, the little bitch whined the whole trip about being hungry." Dean smirked and Naomi put the chain back on before turning to him.

"And you left him there? By himself? In this strange assed town?" Naomi asked, genuinely shocked at the absence of Sam.

"Well, he's under strict orders to keep his ass in that booth untill I came back. I told him I wouldn't be long." Dean shrugged but Naomi could see the guilt and fear of leaving Sammy on his own bubbling under the surface.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all that trouble, Dean," Naomi blurted out and Dean laughed slightly, closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you're alright, it was worth the trip. But you owe me gas money for my baby—that shit's expensive," he stated simply, leaning down to press his lips gently to hers, one of his hands coming up to tangle gently in her hair as he used his other hand to press her closer to him.

Naomi felt herself smile into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her left hand playing with the soft hairs at the back of his neck. Naomi bit her lip as she pulled away, trying to stop the smile turning into anything more than that.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked her as a smile passed over his own face.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy." Naomi looked to the floor, already feeling the blush creeping into her face.

"I _already_ think you're crazy, now spill!" Dean urged, placing a kiss on her head.

"Well, when I kissed that guy tonight, I didn't feel _anything_. That kiss wasn't half as good as this one was, he wasn't you Dean…"

"Damn straight—nobody can compare to the Great Dean Winchester," he joked, his fingers tickling her sides.

"Nope." Naomi squeaked out, squirming away from his fingers. _Maybe I was right and Shaun was wrong, I know Dean well enough that a joke and a change of subject are his way of ignoring __issues__. But he__'__s here now, so I__'__m gonna make the most of that._

"Well, since you gave me such a nice compliment," he said playfully, "I'll reward you with day four's gift…and then maybe you could reward me. You know, since I'm such an awesome guy." He smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes at him, punching him on the shoulder. "Keys." Dean laughed and held his hand out expectantly grinning when Naomi handed them to him and he darted off to get her present.

"Close your eyes!" Dean yelled from outside and Naomi kinked her eyebrow as she sat on the bed but did as she was told anyway, trying not too feel to uncomfortable. "Okay, open them! Dean sounded like a three year old boy and Naomi slowly opened her eyes and took the white box from his hands.

"Seriously dude, where did you get the boxes from?" Naomi laughed and pulled on the tag as Dean shut the door again.

"Not important. It's the content of the box that matters, now open the goddamned box woman!" he said impatiently crawling onto the bed to sit behind her.

"Jesus, Dean calm down—impatient much?" Naomi giggled and pulled the lid off of the box and pulled back the tissue paper, smirking at the contents. "You are so predictable, Winchester." Naomi said on a laugh, holding the lacy black bra out in front of her in one hand while the other held up the lacy French panties as she looked at the boots in the box.

"Do you like them?" Dean's breath was warm on Naomi's cheek, who mutely nodded at his question. "Good." Dean kissed her cheek and down her jaw, and Naomi swallowed hard to keep herself in check.

_I've missed him so much, I just wanna be with him. But I don't know what hurts worse, believing him when he said he cared only to find out that he doesn't, or allowing myself to fall for him in the knowledge that sex is all it would ever be._

"What's going through that pretty little head of yours?" Dean wasn't kissing her anymore, instead, he was trying to turn her around to face him as he took the box and gifts out of her hands. Naomi sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm just being hormonal, would you like me to reward you now?" Naomi smirked, trying to divert his attention. Now that the opportunity had arisen, she wasn't feeling at all certain about bringing up the issue of their relationship. Sure that Dean would take the bait, she frowned when he shook his head instead and scooted back from her. It threw her off balance, because she knew as well as anyone that it wasn't often that Dean turned down an opportunity for sex or foreplay.

"How about you tell me what's bothering you?" Dean stated as he rested at the bottom of the bed, legs stretched out in front of him as he pulled Naomi onto his lap.

"I swear there's nothing wrong, my emotions are just going mental after being at home." Naomi shrugged, pulling herself from his grasp and up to the head of the bed, leaning against it and pulling her legs up to her chest.

"So you're not pregnant?" Dean asked.

"What?!" Naomi yelled, laughter bubbling from her throat. "You thought I was pregnant?" she laughed again and Dean crawled back up the bed towards her.

"Well we have been practicing an awful lot…you sure there's no chance?" Dean asked, even as Naomi slipped down the bed, and he pinned her underneath him.

"None whatsoever—the timing is all wrong for that to be an issue, trust me," she assured him.

"Yeah, but you could still be pregnant, I mean, I was watching this episode of Oprah, and this woman thought she was safe or whatever, but--" Dean stopped mid sentence when Naomi looked up at him a look of confusion and something akin to horror on her face. "Yeah, uh, forget I said anything," he said, sheepishly, uncharacteristically blushing as she stared back at him with growing amusement.

"Oh don't think you're getting out of that one—that's blackmail material, baby. But later. For now, put your mouth to better use babe, or the only thing I'll be using mine for later is drinking through a straw to tease you." Naomi warned him and Dean's smirk grew.

"Yes, ma'am." he said as he dipped his head to catch her lips.

_Okay, so maybe he doesn't feel anything for me, but the sex is pretty good,_ she told herself, trying to convince herself that that was enough. _And at least I have him here for that. He's not with some other girl, so that's something at least. I guess. _Naomi sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her in order to deepen the kiss, pulling her leg out from under Dean's, accidentally kicking the box to the floor, not realizing that Day Four's letter was still in the box, unread.

_What the heck is it with birds, honestly four calling birds? Why the fuck would anyone even want a calling bird, anyway? I mean, what the hell kinda Christmas present is that? You could drive somebody fucking crazy, giving them damn birds that won't shut the hell up... Anyways, I kinda couldn't decide which ones to get you, I mean you're that hot that anything in that store would have suited you. The clerk was still totally trying to get my number, I have hers, I'll use it later for crank calls, that should be fun. What part of buying underwear for someone doesn't she get. Anyways, I think you should wear these to reward me and I have a confession to make, but Sammy keeps trying to read over my shoulder, so I'll just let you know when I see you next. _

_Love,_

_Dean. _

_P.S Day four and Day three's presents would look awesome together, after we've drank some of Day two's providing you haven't drank them all. All this would be fun in day one's gift. Dude. I just got an idea. We're definitely gonna talk about this when I see you next._

* * *

**Well me lovelies, fancy hitting the review button? **

**xox**


	5. On The Fifth Day Of Christmas

**A/N**: Hey Guys, so sorry for the delay, but things are just problamatic right now lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks to my Darling **Camlann** for betaing this for me! and Also a massive shout out to **9DeanWinchester9** who is just one of the most amazing peopele on the planet!

Love

K

xox

* * *

On The Fifth Day of Christmas.

Naomi shifted uncomfortably in the motel bed she was in before her squirming came to an abrupt end when the arms that were wrapped tightly around her pulled her back against a hot, male chest. Naomi blinked a few times before trying to move again, only to have the arms pull her back again.

"Quit squirming—it's too early to get up yet," Dean mumbled, placing a wet kiss to her shoulder. "Just stay here." Naomi wriggled and tried to turn in his arms. "I'm serious," he grumbled against her shoulder, and Naomi peered over her shoulder at him with an annoyed expression.

"Dean, I just wanna turn around—I've got a cramp in my leg," she whispered, trying not to wake Sam, who was still blissfully asleep in the other bed.

"Fine," Dean huffed, smiling against her head when she turned into him, nuzzling against his chest.

"See, this isn't so bad, is it?" Naomi placed a kiss against Dean's chest as she ghosted her fingers up his side, reveling in the laugh he let out when she did it. "Shhh! Sam is asleep!" Naomi commanded.

"Well stop tickling me then," he grinned down at her, tilting her head back to place a kiss on her lips.

"Dean…not now…Sammy's here." Naomi pushed at Dean's chest and wriggled away from him, regretting it instantly when she began to hurt in places she didn't even know existed.

"We'll be real quiet," Dean promised her, moving in for the kiss, but Naomi pulled away again.

"It's not gonna happen, Dean—I think last night's show was more than enough." Naomi pushed at Dean's chest again, turning her head away from him, trying to get out of his arms and out of the bed.

"Alright," Dean reluctantly relented, although not fully letting her go.

"Thank you," Naomi whispered and moved into him again, settling her head beneath his chin again.

"The look on Sammy's face last night, though—talk about priceless," Dean chuckled against her head, and Naomi shook her head against the golden brown expanse of his chest.

"Yeah, well when he couldn't hear anything and picked the lock to get in and saw _that__—_I don't know who screamed the loudest, me or him." Naomi shuddered at the thought of Sam walking in on them, a faint pink blush spreading across her cheeks as she wrapped her arm around Dean properly and curled into him.

"I didn't think he was ever going to come out of the damn bathroom—and I can just imagine trying to explain _that _one to Dad," Dean told her with a mischievous grin, his right hand trailing up and down her spine as his left wormed its way under her so her head was cradled in the bend of his arm.

"It's a good thing we talked him out, then," Naomi said, placing another kiss to Dean's chest.

"Yeah, we did, we're a good team, you and me." Dean looked down as he tilted her head up to his.

"Yeah, we are," Naomi whispered on a smile, leaning up to kiss him softly, relishing the way he was totally unguarded in the morning.

"Uh…is it…you know…safe to turn around?" Sam asked from the other bed, and Naomi laughed into the kiss.

"Sure, we're just kissing, I mean it's not as though you've never seen us do _that_ before." Naomi looked over Dean's shoulder to wink at Sam who threw the pillow over his head, missing the blush that tinged her face pink all over again.

"You guys are sick freaks, you really are," Sam grumbled, throwing the blankets off and walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Come on Sammy, no locked doors," Dean yelled as he rolled on his back, pulling Naomi with him.

"You know, for the big badass demon-hunter you are, you are awesome with him," Naomi pushed up onto her hands which she had planted either side of his head.

"Yeah, well he's family." Dean looked up into her eyes, hands instinctively cupping her hips.

"So, you don't have to go as far as you go, Dean—there're not many guys out there like you, you know," Naomi told him, wishing he'd clue in to what she was trying to say.

_Okay, so I'm beating around the bush a little, but really, is it that hard for him to figure out what I'm trying to tell him? Why can't he just accept the damn compliment and then realize I'm telling him more than just the fact that I admire him? I mean, hell, I practically told him just now that I see him as more than someone to screw every now and then—why can't he see that?_

"Yeah, well…" Dean looked away, the faint hint of a pink color on his cheeks as his thumbs stroked against the bare skin of her hip. _God, he__'__s so cute when he blushes. _"You know, you're like the first girl who hasn't completely freaked out when I told her what I did." Dean looked back at her and Naomi smiled, letting out a slow breath and dropping down again so she could tuck her head under his jaw.

"Well, you were drunk when you told me, so I just figured it was you talking out of your ass at first. But, I dunno, the morning after, you knew what you had said, and you remembered the night before, and well…I didn't have any reason _not_ to believe you. I've grown up more or less blindfolded to the world around me. I was taught to believe in God, but never the bad things. Good things exist, so I guess it makes sense that bad things do, too. I know I'm totally rambling, but I do that…a lot…" Naomi felt the heat going to her face and knew she was turning a new shade of red.

"I'm glad you did, 'cause things woulda gotten really awkward between us." Dean stroked his hand over her hip again, "And yeah, you do ramble, but it's cute," he whispered, and Naomi felt herself blushing again at his words.

_He's definitely trying to get brownie points here._

"Sam! I need to get in there sometime this millennia!" Naomi shouted, more or less ignoring Dean's comment.

"Aw, c'mon, you don't wanna do that—you trying to get away from me?" Dean murmured against her hair. "You worried I'm gonna corrupt you more than I already have?" he winked as she pushed herself up again.

"No, that's not possible. But mentally scarring your brother again and missing Anna's party are, however, worries." she smiled down at him, placing a kiss on his lips just before the bathroom door opened.

"_Okay_, bathroom's free," Sam broke in pointedly, his voice loud as he interrupted, obviously wanting to put a stop to whatever his older brother was no doubt going to try and get away with doing.

"Thanks, kiddo." Naomi smiled and sat up, aiming a mischievous smile at Dean as she tightened her grip on the sheet she was using to keep herself covered from Sam.

"You wouldn't," Dean stated, cocky smirk firmly in place. Naomi said nothing, she simply pulled the covers around her tightly, the black straps of her bra visible over the white sheet and stood up, stepping off of the bed and laughing at Dean's almost-shriek of horror and the look on Sam's face as she slipped into the bathroom, making sure to drop the sheet outside of the door as soon as she could hide behind it.

* * *

Naomi stepped out of the shower and almost screamed when she saw Dean leaning against the wall.

"That wasn't funny," he stated, and Naomi smirked, pulling the towel around her and reaching for the smaller towel for her hair.

"I found it quite hilarious." she shrugged, pulling the threadbare material over her silken, wet tresses.

"Yeah, well I didn't. There are parts of me that I never want my little brother to see." Dean's intense stare was on her, and Naomi looked him in the eye.

"A bit like last night then," she said with a shrug and turned to the mirror, reaching for the small overnight bag that she had brought into the bathroom the night before and taking out a comb.

"You said last night was funny at the time, Naomi. After you stopped screaming and he ran into the bathroom, you were laughing as you pulled your underwear on," Dean argued, and Naomi caught his gaze in the mirror.

"Yeah, I did, Dean. You wanna know why? Because I was embarrassed. I laughed because otherwise I woulda cried, and I didn't wanna do that! Your younger brother more or less saw me _naked_. What's so funny about that?" Naomi pulled the comb through her tangled locks, waiting for Dean's smart assed answer.

_He always gives one when he's in the wrong and he knows it._

"What's the big deal? You're absolutely gorgeous—it's not like you have anything to be embarrassed about!" Dean smirked at her, and Naomi turned around to him, glare in place.

"Yeah? That's so nice of you, Dean. I fuck _you_. Not Sam. There's a slight difference in who I mind seeing me naked and who I don't mind seeing me naked. Work out for yourself which category Sammy, your little brother, who's eighteen and blushes when he see us kiss, fits into." She spun back around to the mirror to continue to try and untangle the massive knots that worked their way into her hair every time she washed it.

"Okay, I get it. But you didn't have to show him _me_ naked to prove your point," Dean said, unwilling as always to concede without at least making a token effort to further his own side of the argument.

"It wasn't about showing Sammy _you_ naked, it was about you _being_ naked in front of someone you would rather be clothed around. That, Dean, was the point in that exercise," Naomi told him as she looked for the bottle of de-tangling spray. He was quiet for a minute, and Naomi couldn't really say whether he was actually considering her point, or if he was merely gearing up for another round of arguing. And since it wasn't in his nature to just let things go, she was pretty certain he was going to come up with another argument.

"Do I get anything if I let you win this?" he asked suddenly, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe," she told him nonchalantly. "But only if you really mean it."

"Right, okay, fine, you win—you were right, and I was wrong," Dean said, suddenly grinning devilishly as he pressed against her. "Did I ever tell you how hot you are when you're angry?" he murmured into her ear as his hands came up to rest lightly on her hips.

"Yes," Naomi said, spraying the mist onto her hair and carrying on combing it.

"Well, have I told you recently?" he kissed her jaw and Naomi stopped combing her hair.

"No… unless you count the statement you made two minutes ago." Naomi smiled, and Dean's arms moved up, wrapping around her waist as he kissed a trail down her neck.

"You…" he said as he kissed her shoulder. "Are..." another kiss…. "Beautiful." Dean's hand moved to turn her around, and Naomi let him, only to shriek when she felt the cold rim of the bathroom countertop hit her bare skin.

"Dean! The sink is freaking cold! No way are we doing this if my ass has to be anywhere near the sink!" She gasped as she looked down, the chill in the room making it apparent she was completely naked…and she wasn't the only one.

She felt her heart sink a little as her mind wandered back to when Dean had first entered the motel room. _It__'__s just sex_, she had told herself then, and the words resounded in her brain as he pressed closer to her, the weight of his body pinning her in place. Once again, here she was. Naked. In front of Dean. Who was also naked. And who had no intention of showering in the next few minutes.

"Naomi, this has got to fucking stop." Dean pulled back from the spot behind her ear that usually had her writhing beneath his touch.

"What?" Naomi asked, unsure what he was talking about, because by the looks of things he was more than _up_ for the occasion.

"You zoning out on me all the time, especially when it comes to _this_. I mean, seriously, what the hell? If you've met someone else, tell me, because I'm not wasting my time with someone else's girl—there're plenty more fish in the sea…" Dean winced as the last sentence slipped out of his mouth. "Look, that--"

"Wasn't supposed to come out like that?" Naomi finished for him. "No, I get it, Dean. And it's not someone else…it's just…I have a lot of things going on right now…maybe…maybe you _should_ move on." Naomi tried to smile past the sudden tears welling up in her eyes, confused when Dean shook his head.

"I know you've got a lot of shit going on right now, but I'm not gonna just walk away from what we've got going here without a damn good reason. You know you can come and talk to me right? I'll even listen," he said with a gentle smirk, cupping her jaw, and Naomi nodded, gritting her teeth against the tears that threatened to spill as she clenched her eyes shut and fought to regain her composure.

"Where's Sam?" she asked, letting out a slow breath as she changed the subject.

"Gone to get breakfast."

"Good," Naomi whispered and pressed her lips to Dean's, her hands clutching his face to hers.

"Naomi," Dean whispered, pulling away slightly but not completely. "We're not doing this until I know you're okay."

"You complain that I chicken out half the time, but when I'm all in, you back out—you can't have it both ways," she snapped, pushing past him to get the towel from the floor and wrapping it around her body again.

"Naomi, look, I'm not saying I don't wanna do this with you, because I do—_trust me I do_," he reassured her with a light squeeze on her thigh as she settled back against the counter. "But, babe, one minute you're laughing, the next it's not a joke and you're sad and crying, and just when I think I've figured out that you're upset, all of a sudden you're all over me like nothing's wrong. I just need to know what the hell is going on, 'cause you're having so many mood-swings that you're giving me whiplash. Oh fuck. You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No," she told him, and he dropped his head with a grateful sigh, and before she could elaborate, he went on.

"Oh. Good." He muttered something under his breath that sounded a bit like, "We're _so_ not ready for _that_" before his head lifted, his solemn gaze meeting hers head-on. "Look, you gotta talk to me, let me help. 'Cause, I mean, I know I'm not exactly Mr. Sensitive, but despite the jerk you have me pinned as, I _do_ have a heart you know." Naomi stared down at the floor, her cheeks tinted a bright shade of pink, and Dean tilted his face down to catch Naomi's eyes.

"You wanna know what my problem is?" Naomi looked up at Dean who nodded, and she looked back down to the floor as Dean closed the gap between them. "For the past few weeks, the past few days really, I've been thinking about a lot. Being home and watching my mom…I just get this strange feeling that she's gonna be gone, that life's too short to waste…it's got me really thinking about my own life and what I want from it. You know, what I wanna do, where I wanna live, and who--" The sound of Dean's cell ringing in the other room resounded loudly, interrupting her, and Naomi couldn't help the sense of relief that filled her. "You should probably get that…" Naomi looked from the door to Dean who stared at her for a moment longer before he reluctantly nodded and left the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him.

_Saved by the cell. Maybe it's for the best that he never finds out. This is getting out of hand. Yeah, he cares, but it's just sex. It's just some casual thing for him, but if I tell him it's more than that for me, he'll take off like a bat outta hell. I would rather have what little we have than have nothing at all. Maybe that's the problem. Maybe this is my cue to cut my losses and walk away. Deep conversations are always interrupted, something always comes up. Literally and figuratively. Life's too short for that, isn't it?_

"Naomi," Dean called from the bedroom, and Naomi slid from the counter and poked her head out the door.

"Yeah?" she asked, unconsciously tightening the towel around her.

"That was my dad—a hunt's come up…He needs us in Denver, like yesterday. I should be back in time for New Year's." Dean looked down at the floor and Naomi nodded, her eyes falling to the floor.

_This is the part where you tell him not to come back, Naomi. A new life. A new year. Someone other than Dean._

"Yeah, sounds good."

_Sounds good!? What the hell are you doing?!_

"Sweet. Well…I'm gonna grab a shower if you're done, then try and get a hold of Sammy," Dean said, already moving to his duffel to grab a change of clothes, and Naomi's lips quirked up into a sad smile when Dean looked at her again.

"I'll get Sammy if you want, and you can get your stuff together," she offered as she walked back into the bathroom to gather up her stuff, her hair already starting to settle into the natural curls it always fell into when it was left to dry on its own.

"Um, no…I'll do it… it's fine." Dean smirked and walked over to Naomi, placing a quick kiss on her lips before heading into the bathroom.

_Well done Mimi—there was your chance and you blew it. Great. Now what are you gonna do when he's out screwing other girls and you're crying yourself to sleep at night?_

_

* * *

_

"So, call me or whatever." Naomi shrugged, and Dean nodded as he dropped his duffel into the trunk and slammed it shut.

"Sure, I'll give you a call when I get a chance," he agreed, aiming his familiar smirk at her.

"Be careful, please . You too, Sammy," she said, ducking her head into the Impala to smile affectionately at the younger brother, glad to see that the awkwardness of earlier had vanished.

"Sure. And I'll remind him to call you, too." Sam grinned, and Naomi winked at him before she straightened, her smile fading a bit as she stared back at Dean.

"Well, we really have to go," Dean said as he opened the door to the Impala. "Oh, and it's in the bottom drawer," he stated as he kissed her cheek quickly before climbing into the car and revving the engine.

"Bye!" Naomi called as she waved them off, her smile disappearing completely as the Impala drove out of sight. _And there he goes. He came, got what he wanted, Daddy called and he__'__s gone again. How many more times am I going to have to go through this before I take the hint and let him freaking walk away and stay away? How many times do I have to keep telling myself it__'__s just sex? _

_

* * *

_

Naomi finished packing up her stuff, wishing she didn't have to leave yet, but well aware that she still had a long drive in front of her if she wanted to make it back to LA in time for the party. She had to fix her hair, pick out her dress, find some sort of munchies to take because no doubt Anna wouldn't have enough food. At least Dean had made it easy—she now had underwear and pretty black boots that she could wear to the party. Now all she had to do was get back on the road and go dress shopping.

The thought of Dean made Naomi squirm, the thought of how gentle he was with her that morning still rolling around in her head. She forced it out of her head ruthlessly, though, because it was just plain easier to walk away if she wasn't still holding onto something. Naomi sighed and looked around the room. The boots that he had gotten her were on the bed, the lingerie was in the bag. _Funny,_ Naomi thought, _I never got a note with that one. Hmm. _

Naomi opened the door and put her bag against it as she went out to the car with her suitcase and purse. _Why do I get the distinct feeling I__'__m forgetting something?_ she wondered as she looked around the room one final time. _Oh! The present! Where did he say this one was again? Oh yeah__—__bottom drawer._

Naomi walked over to the drawer and opened it, only to be confronted with another white box. Letting out an amused sigh, she took the box out of the drawer and walked back over to the bed and sat down. Removing the ribbon and the lid, Naomi glared at the two smaller white boxes inside, numbered one and two, with instructions to open Number Two first.

_How the hell am I supposed to leave him behind if he keeps giving me things to remember him by?_

Taking box Number Two out, Naomi thought she was going mad when she felt heat emanating slightly from box Number One. Taking the lid off of Two, Naomi's eyebrows shot up in surprise, there was four different body oils. _Edible_ body oils. Naomi suddenly cottoned on to Dean's plan.

_And it all comes back to sex. Big surprise. _

Naomi picked up one of the bottles and read it. Pumpkin flavored. The next was strawberry, followed by apple and cherry.

_All pie flavors. Great. I'm nothing more than a freakin' dessert! _She put the bottles back into the box and put the lid on, ignoring the hurt feeling that was welling up in her chest.

Naomi looked into the bigger box again and took out box One, pulling the lid off gently, a smile creeping onto her face at the sight and smell of apple pie. Dean's favorite.

_And since when did I know that?_ Putting the lid back on the box, Naomi looked around for the little note, picking up the piece of motel stationary when she found it.

_On the fifth day of Christmas, Dean Winchester gave to me…_

_Considering we're in the same room right now, it's pretty damn weird writing you a freakin' letter. I did have one written out, but I dunno where I put it. So anyways, you're asleep right now, and I'm writing in minimal light. So, five gold rings, huh? Yeah sure, let me just go out right now and take care of that for you. Not. Besides, I kinda figured we'd both have more fun with the body oils. You don't like gold, anyway. You and I both know that you only wear gold when you have to, like when your parents ask you to go to one of their stupid 'social gatherings.' You like silver better—and I gotta say, so do I. In my line of work, it's a lot damn easier to come by, and it's a hell of a lot more practical. _

_You know, you look really cute when you sleep—all innocent-like, and you don't hog the bed or the covers either, which is nice. At least I know I'll have space when I finish writing this and get back in bed. So I dunno when you'll get this, kinda hope you don't when I'm around. Or I hope Sammy doesn't get a hold of it, 'cause that would be embarrassing as hell. Tonight was great—I never realized you were so bendy before—we're definitely doing that again. And don't worry—I'll make sure Sammy is stashed somewhere safe and farther away first. Anyways, I'm tired. So I'm gonna get back into bed with your hot, little body. _

_Night._

_Love_

_Dean._

Naomi let out a soft sigh, the note delivering mixed feelings. _On the one hand, he seems to like having me around, but on the other, it just seems as though all he wants is sex. And yeah, the sex is fun and all, but what if I want more than that? Dammit, I _do_ want more than that. Shit, I don__'__t have time for this right now__—__ no time to dwell, that__'__s what driving is for. But who knows, maybe there are some other people who I would rather think about then Dean Winchester and his stupid, gorgeous smile. Fuck. I don__'__t wanna fall completely in love, well further in than I already am. There, I said it. It__'__s in the open. No taking it back now. I admit it. Again. I love him. _

_So how do I do what I know I have to? How do I let him go? And how to I tell him?_

With that, Naomi put everything back into the bigger box and picked it up, grabbing the boots and her purse as she made her way out of the motel room, trying desperately to think about someone or something else, anything to get Dean Winchester off of her mind.


	6. On The Sixth Day of Christmas

**A/N:** Hey guys, it's been a while! I'm so sorry for not updating this as soon as I should have been. Real life really got in the way and things just weren't going to plan. But hopefully I'm back now and even though this is un-beta'd (as far as I recall, so the mistakes will be plenty and all mine.) I will be updating a lot more often and hopefully I'll have this story finished by Christmas! My email account was also hacked into so I've lost a wole load of important things, but I do promise I won't be gone s long and I want to thank you for sticking with me thus far! I hope this was worth the wait.

Love and best wishes,

Kat xo

P.S I will be changing my username at some point, too but I'll let you know before hand!

**Disclaimer**: Same as always, not mine, don't sue.

* * *

**On the Sixth Day of Christmas.**

Naomi tapped the steering wheel as she drove, Christmas music still on most of the radio stations, but when the presenter had told her that Bon Jovi would be on next, her hand had stopped over the dial and left it playing. _Dean would pitch a fit if he knew I was listening to Bon Jovi. _ Naomi sighed sadly and shook her head. She was about three hours of L.A and was already itching to get back to her apartment and either make herself a dress or go dress shopping. Anything to get her mind back off of Dean. The ringing of her cell was the most welcome distraction Naomi had ever heard in her life and she grinned when she flipped it open.

"Hey!"

"_Hey Pretty Girl, what are you up to?" _Anna's Californian lit was so much more prominent over the phone and Naomi couldn't figure out why.

"Hey, I'm still driving. I'll be back soon. Why?" Naomi reached for the dial and turned the volume down a little, wanting to hear her conversation over whichever girl band was butchering White Christmas at that moment in time.

"_Still driving? I thought you were supposed to be home yesterday? You got your dress sorted yet?" _

"Yeah, something came up." Naomi sighed sadly, thoughts of Dean racing through her mind. Naomi cleared her throat and turned her attention back to the conversation at hand. "I was just thinking about it, actually. I have everything but the dress, should I make or buy?" Naomi mused, thinking about the different fabrics she had in her apartment.

"_Well, that depends. Will you have time? I mean, it's the 29__th__ already, you have 2 days and I was going to ask you to come a bit early and work your magic on the place."_

"Anna, sweetheart, its clothes I design, not houses." Naomi laughed.

"_aw, come on, I need help. I mean, I have no skills what so ever and the people that my folks hired seem to be just as bad. Please, Naomi." _

"Jeeze. Okay, I'll raid the dress rack at work, raid my closet and borrow something from yours if there isn't anything that tickles my fancy when I come round to yours that afternoon, alright?" Naomi was shaking her head when Anna went on a massive tirade of thank yous.

"_By the way, was your boy toy in town?"_

"What?" Naomi almost choked on the word.

"_I thought I saw him and that cutie he always has with him the other day, sped outta here like a bat outta hell."_

"Uh, yeah, he forgot I was going home for Christmas, he came and met me." Naomi went for casual, but knew that wasn't how it would sound.

"_Oh, _right_. And you just happen to be a day late because lover boy just happened to come and meet you. Coincidence." _Anna's teasing tone made Naomi smile, a little of the weight in her heart being lifted knowing Dean was in a rush to come find her.

"Shut up." Naomi giggled, "So I spent the night with him, it's not all that rare."

"_He drove from LA to wherever your ass was at breakneck speed. When are you guys just going to admit that what you have is more than just sex? I've seen the looks." _

"What looks?" Naomi kinked her eyebrow, knowing full well Anna couldn't see her, but doning it anyway. _Don't do this to me, Anna, it's not fair._

"_Don't play miss innocent with me. He stares at you when you're not looking. You stare at him when he's not looking. You both get progressively closer. You end up making out. Then moving it somewhere more private. Then say nothing is going on. Then say that its just sex. But clearly, clearly the way you get all jealous and he gets all jealous and the jealousy-"_

"Anna. Shut up." Naomi tried not to sound too annoyed. Anna just picked her times. "It is just sex. He's freaking gorgeous, of course I'd stare at him." _Oh for fuck sake. Your being petty, you know it. She's your friend, you could at least admit it to her. _

"_Naomi, look. I get that your not all for the white wedding with the harps and the choirs and all sorts, but you haven't been with anyone else for over 18 months and I remember being there when you were sitting with a massive tub of ice-cream crying because you felt bad for cheating on him. Don't you think it's time for you guys to either admit it or walk away? I mean, I know you guys argue all the time, but seriously, if he didn't care, if he didn't want you for more than sex, he wouldn't put up with that. Neither would you."_

"You know what? Your right." Naomi let out a breath. "I do love him, Anna. And I was going to tell him, but he's pretty much assured me that although he does care, it's just sex."

"_He said that to you?_" Anna sounded entirely unconvinced.

"Well, no, not exactly but-"

"_But nothing Naomi. Unless those words come out of his mouth under torture so you know he means them, then its just what your thinking."_

"Actions speak louder than words." Naomi whispered defensively, rolling her eyes when Anna sighed.

"_Which actions are we referring to?" _Anna was using her "I know I'm right." tone and Naomi really couldn't be bothered arguing with her.

"The ones where he shows up, drinks my beer, we have sex, then we argue a bit then he leaves." Naomi felt the familiar pull of tears and let out a soft sigh.

"_Uh-huh. Why does he keep coming back to you? I don't know how good you are in bed but sweetheart, you seriously must be the modern day Aphrodite and Eros rolled into one if he keeps driving across the country to be with you and putting up with your bitching._"

"I am." Naomi chuckled into the handset. "I'm incredible in bed. As his little presents over the past few days have been telling to me."

"_He's been getting you presents?" _Anna let out an incredulous laugh at the other end of the line.

"Yeah, he fixed my car, got me some sexy lingerie complete with a garter belt and suspenders, some epic boots which I'll be wearing at new years, edible body oils, an apple pie and a couple of bottles of jack. He's got some 12 days of Christmas thing going on, today's day six. So I wanna know what I'll be hit with." Naomi smiled fondly at the gifts, albeit they were sexually orientated, but at the same time, the thought was there.

"_I see." _

"What, that's it?" Naomi asked confused.

"_Naomi, I'm not going to push the boat out here. At least you've admitted you love him, maybe now it'll be easier to work things out between you guys. I'm not saying go the distance, because no offence love I don't really think that'll work, but actually make the arguments worth it. Or walk away." _Anna said the ast part so softly Naomi almost missed it.

"Yeah, well. Maybe letting him go is the best thing I can do." Naomi finished on a sigh, glaring at the line of traffic she had pulled up into.

"_I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to upset you." _

"You didn't." Naomi shook her head, "I tried to be with someone else, then realised I couldn't and got upset, Dean came by because he was worried, we ended up having sex and he left." Naomi shrugged. "I couldn't even finish it with him."

"_How far out are you?"_

"Couple of hours."

"_Right, come right to mine, I'll call for take out, you can bring some ice-cream in with ya and we'll sink some beers and sort this out. I can't have you this heartbroken before knew year." _

"Sounds like the best idea I've heard in a while." Naomi agreed, glaring at the traffic in front of her. "Listen, I'm stuck in traffic now, so I'll let you go do what you need to do and I'll stop off and bring in some movies too. Also, expect a phone call from me soon." Naomi laughed into the receiver and Anna laughed in return.

"_I'm on it, sweetheart. Okay, so you know, don't kill anyone, don't dent your car _again_ and come by my place. Speak soon!"_

Naomi flipped her cell shut and dropped it onto the passenger seat, cursing the tears in her eyes and cursing Mariah Carey and her song _"Miss you Most At Christmas Time." _which was currently playing on the radio. _why can't I just let him go? It's clear he doesn't want me. Probably time to let go and move on. _Despite herself, Naomi found herself singing along to the words of the song and ignoring the tears that were slipping down her cheeks.

* * *

Naomi pulled in by the curb, completely elated to be off of the freeway and on her way to her best friend's place. She'd called Anna and apologised for the delay and the fact she was heading over there at ten thirty that night All she needed to do was grab some ice-cream and some chick flicks because there was still a bottle and ¾ of Jack in the car, so the alcohol wouldn't be a problem. She figured it would be easier to head on into the video store first, choosing which flicks to get over Dean could take some deliberation and she didn't really trust the ice-cream not to begin to melt in the video store, because that place always had the heater running.

The door chimed at Naomi walked through, she was glad that this one of the shops in town that stayed open later than the rest, she had about half an hour to grab something to watch before heading to the 24 hour grocery store for some ice-cream. The traffic jam had left her stuck in traffic for a mammoth five hours, extending her journey time by almost three hours. It was just before ten when she got off the freeway and into LA.

She looked around the store and smiled at the cashier who had looked up from the magazine she had been reading at the chime signalling of the door, before Naomi headed towards the chick flick section of the shop, bypassing the comedies and the Rom-Coms. She needed to cry tonight, to get him out of her system.

"Okay." Naomi muttered to herself, surveying the choices in front of her. She took her cell out and scrolled down her recently dialled list, her heart clenching at Dean's number sitting there on her cell. Shaking her head she pressed the call button to call Anna, smiling when her friend answered on the first ring.

"_I figured you'd call. You suck at choosing girl movies._"

"You know me so well." Naomi laughed, grateful for her friend's ability to make her smile no matter what.

"_Is Ghost there?_"

"Can we pass on the dead guy refusing to cross over?" _Because hell knows I don't want to deal with ghosts. I'd be thinking of Dean the whole time and probably worrying about him hunting and then I'd cry but not getting over him from missing him._

"_would you please listen! You have a choice between; Dirty Dancing, The Great Gatsby, Titanic and Beaches." _

"What the hell?" Naomi choked down the line. "Dirty Dancing? That ends happy and there's _Dancing _in it and the cheesiest line known to man! The Great Gatsby bored me in school, so I'm not going to learn anything from that, I laugh at Titanic and Seriously, Beaches? Okay, I'll cry but I'll still be in love with Dean."

"_Actually. Dirty Dancing was more for the fact he fights for her and it works, kind to prove to you that you need to make the choice here.. Titanic is about letting go and Beaches is about friendship overcoming all the odds! The Great Gatsby however, is what we'll end up watching because I want to prove a point." _

"Which point can you possibly prove with Robert Redford in a ridiculous man swimming costume? Because it might have been high fashion, but he shouldn't have been allowed to wear it. Ever."

"_Naomi, just bring me cookie dough ice-cream and Jay Gatsby._"

Naomi glared before she remembered that Anna couldn't see her and huffed out a sigh. "Fine."

"_There's my girl. Now, you know, hurry up. You have half an hour and you should arrive with the delivery kid. I want to prove how cute he is." _

"Anna, there's laws against that sort of thing." Naomi laughed, reaching for the DVD and rolling her eyes.

"_He's 18. He's legal. He's single. Which means?"_

"He's fair game. I'll be there soon." Naomi flipped her cell shut before Ann could even think of response and walked up to the register, smiling at the girl behind it and handing the DVD over. Before she even had the chance to open her purse, Dean's tone filled up the space and she let out a sigh, holding the cell in her hand and wondering whether or not to answer. _I mean, I could ignore it and he might get the message, on the other hand, I given the other night's performance, he'll be calling me until I pick up._

"Hey." Naomi breathed down the line, holding her cell between her ear and her shoulder while she paid for the rental.

"_Hi." _There was something odd about the way Dean said that word, it was short and clipped, not like the usual greeting she was used to.

"Something wrong?" Naomi kinked an eyebrow as she took her cell in her hand again, waiting for her change and receipt.

"_Nah." _

"Dean." Naomi warned, his one word answers only making her worry. _He never calls when his dad is there, not since _last_ time. _Naomi smirked slightly before realising where she was.

"_You're busy. I shouldn't have called, I'll call you later_."

"Oh for God's sake Dean." Naomi snapped down the line and instantly regretted how harsh it came out. "Dean." Naomi said again, grateful that he hadn't hung up. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped, but something is obviously eating at you, so you know, I'm all ears. Well not _all _ears, cause that would look creepy." Naomi smiled when Dean let out a small chuckle as she took her change and the DVD.

"_It just sucks." _Dean began, before sighing into the receiver, Naomi smiled sadly as she walked back down the aisle towards the door. _"I might not make it back for New Years. This hunt is much bigger than we first thought and we're all a little battered after earlier -"_

"You are alright though? I mean, no-one is seriously hurt?" Naomi's eyes widened, her heart racind painfully in her chest when Dean sighed.

"_My Dad's concussed and therefore outta action for a bit and he has a dislocated shoulder, Bobby's coming to help us out. Sammy's hardly able to put any weight on his leg at all, nothing's broken thankfully, just sprain and my shooting arm is screwed to hell so it might take a day or two before we can actually get to it…what was that noise?"_

"Thank God you guys are alright, all things considered. I'm just leaving the video store, heading to the grocery store. Don't change the subject." Naomi warned him, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her heart at the thought of not being with Dean for New Year. _I'm getting what I wanted and somehow it's the last thing I actually want to happen. I just want to be able to snuggle up with him on New years. I wanted my New Years kiss from him. _

"_You planning a night in or something_?" Dean asked and Naomi rolled her eyes, _ I should have told him to change the subject, he might have actually stayed on topic._

"Yes, I'm going to Anna's to watch movies, eat Chinese and get very _very_ drunk. I'll probably pick up or make my dress tomorrow which means I have the 31st to completely revamp Anna's place and make sure she has enough food for a small country and get my hair done. Now that your aware of my every move, you were telling me your plans." Naomi smiled down the line at the fact Dean had stayed silent the whole time, no smart remark or anything.

"_Sounds like your pretty packed out. Even if I could make it, would you have time for me_?" There was something in Dean's voice, something insecure, that Naomi really didn't like at _all. _

"I'm sure I'd be able to fit you in somewhere babe, I'm pretty good at working things out that way. You know I've always got time for you, even in the middle of finals." Naomi wished she wasn't in front of the freezer section right now, and was instead, in Denver with Dean just to make sure he knew she meant it.

"_Yeah, I always wonder why you bitch about having so much to do, because you're never busy when I get there._" There was a playful tone in Dean's voice and Naomi let out a small sigh of relief.

"Ah, you got me there, Colombo. I really just sit about and do fuck all." Naomi teased as she reached to grab the ice-cream.

"_See, can't con a con-man._" Dean laughed, the obvious tension and strain he'd been feeling earlier was abating, albeit slowly. _If only you knew Dean, maybe your just to oblivious to it. _

"Nope, you can't. And you also can't throw someone who is trained to pay attention to detail off course in a conversation. You were telling me about your hunting trip?" Naomi grinned at the way it sounded. Highly amused at the fact Dean sounded like one of the boys she went to school with who would go hunting at the weekends with their fathers at different country estates.

"I was?" Dean asked innocently and Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you said you were injured and then I asked if you were alright and then we talked about the various injuries and you said; it might take a day or two before and then you started talking about the noise and then we got talking about my DVD night and plans for the last few days of this year and how you can't con conmen and now we're talking about your reluctance to go back to the original topic." Naomi placed the ice-cream down in front of the cashier who looked started at the fact Naomi hadn't taken a breath before she began that rant.

"_Be careful, Sparky, you might take a seizure_." Dean deadpanned down the line and Naomi threw her head back on a laugh.

"I'll die before I ever find out the end of this." Naomi continued to laugh as she handed a five dollar bill over to the kid behind the register.

"_Well we can't have that, can we? _Dean chuckled and Naomi shook her head, before taking her change and the ice-cream. "_I'll take your silence as no we can't. babe, you really need to learn phone etiquette I can't see you, so you actually have to speak to me, okay? Anyways, It might take a few days to get this show on the road and another few for it to be done. I'll also need a few days to rest up…._" Dean trailed off and Naomi sighed.

"Then you'll go on another hunt and I won't see you for months." She said regretfully.

"_Well, I was kinda thinking taking those days of R & R at your place, Sammy'll need to be enrolled in a school to graduate after the holidays, so I figure I can convince my dad to find a school nearby, that way, you can keep an eye on Sammy and I can keep an eye on you."_

"You guys are more than welcome to crash here. How many times do I have to tell you that? You sound pretty tired already. You've been there like, ten hours or something and you've already had the shit kicked out of you. New record?" Naomi shivered slightly in the cool breeze, her heart feeling less heavy at the sound of his voice, the fact this conversation was one of the rare ones he had with her that didn't end up either an argument or sex or goodbye.

"_Something like that." _There was a muffled noise at the other side of the phone and a muffled curse from Dean as Naomi got into the car.

"Everythign alright?" Naomi asked, for the second time in their conversation.

"Sammy needs to go to the bathoom. I need to go deal with that, I'll call you later, or whatever." The insecurity from earlier had returned - whatever spell had been cast to get rid of it obviously broken now and Naomi rested her head against the steering wheel.

"Yeah, you should, he's clumsy enough as is, you wouldn't want another injury on the list. And please do call me later, I don't know how much sense I'll make but, you know, I'll remember it and we can continue it tomorrow." Naomi agreed, wishing Dean didn't have to hang up the phone, but throwing a joke in to try and lighten the mood a little.

"Yeah, drunk dial me later, I promise to pick up." Dean only sounded as though he was half joking.

"I do _not_ drunk dial people!" Naomi muttered, relishing in the soft laugh Dean gave her.

"Whatever. Right, I really do have to go or Sammy'll piss his pants and I'm not cleaning that up."

Naomi laughed and sighed again. "You go do what you gotta do, I'll speak to you later."

"Mimi," Dean called down the line, just as she took her ceel from her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for, you know, listening. Its been nice having a conversation with someone who isn't high on Vicoden. You're just high." Dean's voice was soft and Naomi smiled, trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach.

"You're welcome Dean. You can call me anytime, you know that." Naomi decided to just listen, ignoring the new aspect of their relationship, the fact Dean was leaning on her for once.

"_Thanks." _Dean cleared his throat. "_I'll uh, go now. I'm getting bitch face number 4." he chuckled and Naomi giggled with him. _"_Oh, Naomi. I left day 6 on your bed I think. If it's not on your bed, its on your couch. I'll speak to you later." _

"Okay, Thanks. Remember and call me to let me know how things are going. Bye." Naomi waited for Dean to hang up before dropping her cell into the set beside her. _Anna is going to have a field day with this one. That so wasn't even about sex and I am so totally screwed. _

* * *

"You." Anna announced, dragging Naomi into the apartment. "Are late! The cute delivery guy left five minutes ago. What took you so long?"

"Uh, Dean called." Naomi told her making her way into the den with the DVD and the whiskey, after handing Anna the ice-cream. _No point in beating around the bush, I mean, I'll get drunk and spill to her anyways, so I may as well just tell her now and save myself the hassle. _

"What?" Anna's peered around the doorway and Naomi set the whiskey and DVD down and took off her jacket.

"What, what?" Naomi looked at Anna who frowned and stepped into the room.

"You didn't answer right?"

"No, I answered."

"You told him where to go, yes?"

"Uh, yeah. Well, sort of."

Anna let out an aggravated sigh as she left the room, muttering something which sounded a lot like "I give up." before returning with two plates of Chinese and setting it on the table. "We need to have a chat, N."

"Anna-"

"No." Anna held up her hand. "What I really meant was, I have a little something to say and you have a little something to listen to."

"Give me a fork, I can eat right?" _I know what your going to say. You need to leave him blah blah blah._

"Don't get snarky." Anna warned handing Naomi a fork. "Wait there, I'm going to get the ice-cream and the glasses."

Naomi sighed and grabbed some cushions off of the sofa, knocking her jacket down onto the floor and sending her cell flying into the carpet. She dropped into one of the cushions and picked up her cell, Dean's conversation flying through her head and wanting nothing more than to call him and make sure he was alright.

"Oh, come on Naomi, right. Tell me about this conversation." Anna dropped into the other cushion and automatically reached for the bottle of jack.

"Well, basically he sounded really sad and like he never someone to talk to." Naomi shrugged and stuffed a forkful of chicken chow mien into her mouth.

"Uh huh. Okay, little talk time." Anna smiled and Naomi rolled her eyes. "Babe, look, I'm not trying to be a bitch about this, I just don't want you to get hurt and this looks like the way it's heading." Anna handed Naomi a glass and waited for her to drink it before continuing. "I wanted you to get The Great Gatsby mainly because I think its you to a tee, only in reverse. You don't want Dean, persey, you want what he represents. He's common and dangerous. He's the opposite form everything you've ever known an I think that's what the issue is here. I don't think it has anything at all to do with Dean as a person, just the world he's from."

"That's not it." Naomi shook her head. _Trust me, Anna, that is not it. I am not a fan of the world he's from. I'd rather he wasn't fighting demons and ghosts, but you wouldn't understand. _

"Naomi." Anna was looking at her with such sadness in her eyes that Naomi dropped her fork into her plate.

"Anna. Here's the thing, it's not the rugged bad boy thing that I've fallen for, that's always been my type. It's not the drink and the fact he can curse up a storm or the fact that he can't stomach wine or champagne. It's not the fact he's from a world that's completely different from mine. You don't know him when he lets his guard down, which he has done, he can be so sweet and thoughtful. I know what kind of OJ is his favourite, what his favourite beer is. How he likes his cereal…. I am completely and utterly in love the guy." Naomi sighed and leaned back against the sofa. _There it is._

"Has he fallen the same way for you?" Anna stated bluntly and Naomi shrugged.

"The phone call seemed to suggest there was something there, but I don't know. I hope so?" Naomi looked at her plate and picked up her fork.

"For your sake, I do too." Anna patted Naomi on the leg and reached for the bottle of Jack again. "When are you next seeing him, new year? You can bring him here if you want."

"I dunno. He's working so he probably won't make it back and I'm not sure getting down with the LA elite is his idea of a good way to spend New Years." Naomi chuckled slightly, earning an eyebrow raise from Anna.

"Working? Does he get any time off? Besides, there is nothing wrong with my parties. I'm certain he's all for getting down with someone else though."

"You suck. Shut up and eat your dinner, bitch." Naomi mock glared, trying hard to ignore the sadness settling over her at Anna's words.

"Your so sweet, darling." Anna fluttered her eyelashes and Naomi allowed the laughter bubbling from her throat to mask the sadness.

* * *

It was almost noon before Naomi made it back to her apartment, smiling fondly at the mail on the counter next to the phone, _Most probably Sam who put it there, Dean more than likely stepped over it. Speaking of… _Naomi walked over to the sofa and frowned when the cushions were a mess but the seats were empty. _okay, bedroom. _Naomi dumped her suitcase at the door to the small utility room before heading into the bedroom and grinning at the white box in the centre of her bed. _I have never been happier to see this little box. _ She dove at the bed and grabbed for the box, frowning at the weight before pulling it into her lap.

"Okay, Winchester, what have you got for me."

Naomi lifted the lid off of the box and let out a bark of a laugh. _"Oh, Dean. Only you would find a six pack at all romantic._" She continued to laugh as she rooted around in the box for the little accompanying letter.

_On the sixth day of Christmas, Dean Winchester gave me to me…a six pack of beer to be consumed liberally. What can I say, poetry is a strong point. Anyway, back to the birds again, six geese a laying? What the fuck? Why would anyone possibly want six geese let alone six geese laying eggs? I will never understand people. Demons and spirits and werewolves and all sorts of other creatures make a heck of a lot more sense than people. So yeah, I thought a six pack would be much more fun. Besides, you like beer. So it's all good. You like to have a beer when your doing your thing, so yeah. I like beer, you like beer, we like to share beer when we're having fun so its great. I should be back in time to share some of that with you, so yeah. Don't get too much of a head start before me. _

_Love, Dean._

Naomi grinned stupidly at the note and grabbed for her cell from her jacket pocket, dialling his number straight away.

"Naomi."

"Sam?" Naomi's brow furrowed in concern, considering Sam had picked up on the second ring and sounded terrified.

"Yeah, listen, I hate asking this, but could we crash at your place for a few days. Dean and I could use some R&R and my Dad's headed to Bobby's."

"Sure, Sam. What's wrong?"

"He's hurt pretty bad Naomi, I don't know what to do. I can't take care of him properly and my dad is pretty messed up too and the other hunters Bobby called to help are pissed at Dean and its all really nasty, so I couldn't take him to Bobby's or he wouldn't get a proper rest -"

"-Hey, Sam, Sam, hey listen to me. If he's not hospital serious, bring him to mine and give me a call when you're here and I'll come down and help you get him up here. Don't panic, I'll take care of you. Both of you. You hear me?" Naomi could feel the tension in her body and let out a sigh.

"Yeah." Sam sounded deflated and tired as hell.

"So, where are you?" Naomi asked, knowing as logical as Sam was, he would be too worried about Dean to think straight.

"About three hours out."

"Okay, well, I'll go and get some things in and you call me when you get here and I'll come and help. Please try not to panic Sam." Naomi did her best to reassure the youngest Winchester even as the panic was rising within her.

"Okay, I'll call you. Thanks, Naomi. I mean it." Sam still sounded worried, but more relived than anything.

"Good. I'll see you soon." Naomi sighed when Sam ended the call without a goodbye and dropped her cell onto the bed and threw herself back, trying quell the worry and the panic that she was feeling.

_So much for not seeing him over the next few days. _Naomi furiously blinked away the tears. _I know I really want to see him, but not like this, never like this. I just hope it isn't as bad as Sam is making out, although the fact that kid is so worried, I'm pretty damned sure I'll be tossing out another couple of bed sheets. Best move my ass and put the protective plastic on the mattress, see if I can shake this deep set feeling off. _With that Naomi got to her feet and set about preparing the apartment for the Winchesters' arrival.


End file.
